Pride of the White House
by CastleFan220
Summary: PostEp to The Stackhouse Filibuster. Please rr if you want me to continue this story. It is listed as complete for now but that could change.


_**The characters of The West Wing do not belong to me, and never will. (Dang it) I'm just having some fun with them. Thank you, Aaron Sorkin, for creating such wonderful characters for all of us FF'ers to play with. **_

Senator Stackhouse just got the rest he needed. Twenty-eight senators helped to give him that rest. Everyone was celebrating in the communications bullpen, but none more than Donna. She knew that she was a big reason that this filibuster was over. As she walked out of the bullpen, she came up side by side to CJ. The look in CJ's eyes told Donna that she was proud of her as well. CJ headed to the pressroom to give the press the details for the lack of the vote tonight and to call a full lid.

Sam went back to his office to finish an email to his father, while Josh returned to his to finish his email to his mother. Donna joined Josh in his office. She pulled out the last remaining beer from his refrigerator and opened it. Taking the first sip, she then handed it to Josh. They continued to share this beer until it was gone.

The phone on Josh's desk began to ring. "Josh Lyman", Donna said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey, Donna." She heard Leo say. "Is he there?"

"Sure, Leo. Hold on." She then reached the receiver over to Josh.

"Hey, Leo. What's up?"

"Please come to the Oval Office. Oh, and bring Donna with you."

"On our way." Josh then hung up the phone. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"The Oval. Leo wants both of us."

The butterflies in her stomach were swirling around frantically. Josh reached for her hand, helping her up from her chair. He led her out of his office and, as usual, they walked down the corridor with his hand gently placed on the small of her back.

"Josh, did Leo say what he wanted both of us for?"

"No, but I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Easy for you to say."

"Donna, just relax. Everything went great tonight."

When they got to the outer office of the Oval, Charlie told them to just wait one minute. As they waited, Toby, Sam and CJ arrived. "OK, you can all go in now."

The President and Leo looked up when the door opened. "Here is our motley crew now", the President said from behind his desk. Sam, Toby, CJ, Charlie and Josh entered the room. When he turned around, Josh realized that Donna was not behind him any longer. He went back out to the outer office and ushered her in. "Donnatella! Our guest of honor!"

"Sir?" She said as she was ringing her hands nervously in front of her.

President Bartlet reached a hand out for hers. She wiped her hand off on her skirt and then placed it in the President's. He leads her to a space in front of his desk and turns her around to face the rest of the occupants of the room. Charlie starts handing out champagne to everyone and a ginger ale to Leo.

"May I have everyone's attention, please." Everyone turns to face the President and Donna. "If we can all raise our glasses." Eight glasses are raised in the air. "I would like to make a toast for all the hard work that was done this evening and especially to our Donnatella for her remarkable efforts to reveal the reason for Senator Stackhouse's filibuster. Donna, I am very, very proud of your research this evening." She is starting to blush from the attention. "To Donna!" President Bartlet embraces her in a hug and leans in to give her a peck on the cheek.

"To Donna!" Everyone in the room exclaims in unison as they raise their glasses to her.

One by one, they all come over and give her a hug.

"Thank you, Mr. President and everyone, but I was just doing my job." She says meekly.

"You went above and beyond tonight, Donna." Leo says to her. "You done good, kid." He also places a kiss on her cheek.

Donna is a little embarrassed by all the attention. She looks over at Josh and can see the pride written all over his face. He comes over to her and whispers in her ear. "You're amazing." Her eyes snap to his face where she is rewarded with the Lyman smile, dimples and all.

Everyone finishes their drink and puts their glasses down on the nearest surface.

"OK. What's next?"

"Sir, if there is nothing else you need from us this evening," CJ speaks up for the others. "We were all going to take Donna out and celebrate."

"My only wish, CJ, is that I would be able to go with you." The President retorts. "But, alas, someone has to stay and mind the store. Go, and enjoy."

Thank you, Mr. President." "Thank you, Sir."

Twenty minutes later, they are all sitting at a table at the Hawk & Dove. The first round of drinks arrives. Josh picks up his glass and stands. "Donna, I would just like to reiterate what the President said earlier. I am very, very proud of you. I think we all are." Sam, Toby and CJ all agree to his statement. They all clink their glasses together and drink.

"Guys, thanks for all of this but, like I said before, I was just doing my job."

"Donna, it might be your job but you caught something tonight that no one else would have." CJ says to her. "It's not often praise is given around the White House. Take it and savor it." She winks at Donna.

"Thanks, CJ. I will but I would like to make a toast as well." She looks around at the table and decides she wants to do this standing. "There is no way I could have done this tonight if it wasn't for the mentoring and ramblings of one of you." They all look at Josh. So does Donna. "Josh, if you didn't take the time to teach me everything I know, We would still be listening to Sen. Stackhouse. Thank you for your knowledge and your friendship. To Josh!" They all raise their glasses once again.

Josh looks at Donna and can't believe how selfless this woman is. He takes her hand and gives it a slight squeeze. They gaze into each other's eyes for a little longer than they should. While still holding her hand, he stands up and starts to lead her to the dance floor.

They start moving to the music with grace, continuing to stare at each other. "I really am very proud of you, Donnatella."

"Thank you, Joshua." She says sheepishly. "You know, having the President, Leo and everyone else being proud of me is one thing but yours means the most to me." A tear escapes her eye and falls down her cheek. He takes his thumb and wipes it away. Pulling her closer, he breathes in the scent of her. She leans her head against his shoulder as they continue to sway to the music.

Back at the table, Toby, CJ and Sam observe their friends on the dance floor. "Do either of you think they will ever get a clue?" Sam asks.

Toby snickers, "Not in this lifetime, I'll bet." They all share a chuckle.

It was nearly one o'clock in the morning when they all decided to call it a night. The five friends were outside the bar. As a cab pulls up, Toby, CJ and Sam say their good nights to Josh and Donna before getting in. CJ leans into Josh and whispers, "Take care of her."

Josh looks CJ in the eye and replies, "Always." They stare at each other for a moment, each knowing what the other is feeling. CJ smiles at him and gives him a little slap on the cheek. Donna and Josh watch as their friends get in the cab and drive away. She feels his arm wrap around her waist and leans into his side. He turns her so that they are face to face and wraps his other arm around her, pulling her in to a warm embrace. "I really am very proud of you, Donnatella." He raises one hand to caress her cheek. Her face turns into his hand as the warmth rises to her cheek. "I don't want tonight to end just yet." He whispers to her.

Her eyes rise to his and she is lost. "I don't either."

"Let's walk."

"But, Josh, I live too far from here to walk all the way home."

He peers over at her catching her eye. Flashing the famous Lyman smile and dimples, he replies, "But my place is only a few blocks from here. Come on."

With arms around each other, they walked silently to Josh's apartment. Once inside, they put their things down by the door. Donna walked further into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Please make yourself at home," Josh called from the kitchen.

Donna chuckled to herself because she felt like she already did 'make herself at home'.

Josh entered the living room carrying the one and only beer he had in the refrigerator. Opening it, he passed it to Donna. "It's been awhile since I've been to the store. Do you mind sharing this one and only beer?"

After taking a drink, she passed it back to him. Taking a sip, he placed it down on the coffee table in front of them. He reached for the remote control. She watched the TV waiting for it to come on. She heard the soft music coming from the stereo and realized he turned it on and not the TV. He returned the remote to the table.

"Dance with me?" He reached his hand out to her. She tentatively placed her hand in his. "Donna?"

She leaned her head back to look into his eyes. All of a sudden, he stopped dancing. He took her face in both of his hands and lowered his to her. Placing a soft kiss on her lips, he waited for her reaction, unsure if he steeped over a line that she did not want him to cross. When he felt her respond to his kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, he knew that they both wanted this. They stood there for what felt like years before the need for air took over their bodies.

"Joshua." She breathed, softly.

"Donnatella."

"That was…WOW!"

"Yea…WOW!" She looked up into his eyes again and saw a gentleness she had never seen before. While he still gazed into her eyes, he reached on his waistband for his cell phone. He pressed the 4 key and send. Donna's expression changed from passionate to confused in a mere second. "Hey, CJ. It's Josh." Donna smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. With his free hand, he pulled her closer into his embrace. "You're my first call, right?"

_**Possibly TBC but for now it is FIN. Let me know what you think. **_


End file.
